Obsession
by shirocchin
Summary: "Aku tak keberatan menjadi milikmu, Nes."/ "Lo diapain sama Itachi sampai nangis berlian kek gitu, hah?" semprot Titi sedikit tak terima melihat sahabatnya menangis./"Lo ditolak?" tebak Iris yang tengah duduk di pangkuan pemuda bersurai merah./"Mau kuantar pulang?" tawar Itachi./ b'day fict buat amerta rosella a.k.a Agnes mechum XDD Happy Reading!


Obsession

.

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>B'day fanfict buat <em><strong>amerta rosella<strong>_ alias mbok Agnes. Happy bday mbok semoga lo tenang di sisi-Nya! /plak

Pairing(s) : ItachixOC(Agnes), karena ini fanfict spesial buat si Agnes maka OC-nya gue pake Agnes hngg, slight SasoIris, slight DeiTiti.

Warning(s) : AU, pemakaian bahasa gahul gue-elo, maybe ide pasaran, maso, 15+

* * *

><p>Sebut saja Agnes Satmoko. Remaja maso yang kini duduk di bangku kelas XII di sebuah sekolah menengah yang terkenal akan kenakalan murid-muridnya. Awalnya, gadis berkulit sawo setengah matang yang hobi main sabun tersebut tidak menginginkan berada di sekolah tersebut, namun apa daya. Perintah bokap mutlak.<p>

"Itu sekolah paling dekat sama rumah kita! Nggak perlu keluar ongkos buat naik angkot. Kalau lapar tinggal pulang ke rumah, tidak perlu beli makanan di kantin. Enak to?"

Itulah yang Agnes dapat saat hendak protes, kena semprotan sang bokap yang sedang memandikan burung peliharannya di pekarangan depan.

Diam-diam Agnes kembali ke kamar dalam keadaan setengah terisak.

"Hiks, mengapa? Apa salahku? Rasanya ingin mati saja."

Agnes terisak-isak di pojok kamar sambil memeluk sarung kesayangan. Kain berbentuk persegi empat dengan motif kotak-kotak tersebut adalah hadiah dari sang mantan pacar, Kisame Hoshigaki saat mereka memadu kasih kala SMP. Padahal saat itu Agnes masih di bawah umur. Tapi apa mau dikata, cinta membutakan segalanya tak peduli latar usia. Terlebih lagi, Agnes cinta mati sama Kisame.

Yang membuat Agnes berusaha bertahan di SMA Akatsuki adalah karena keberadaan dua sahabat dekatnya. Iris dan Titi. Iris, yang bernama lengkap Akasuna Iris (sebenarnya Akasuna itu nama pacarnya tapi cewek mechom tersebut main comot saking ga sabarnya pengen jadi istri Akasuna Sasori), yang duduk di kelas XI. Satu tahun lebih muda dari Agnes. Titi, yang bernama lengkap Elizabeth Charlotte Titi adalah yang paling muda di antara dua biji makhluk maso yang telah disebutkan tadi. Gadis mungil dengan senyum cerah bak mentari pagi tersebut masih duduk di bangku kelas X. Kesimpulannya, Agnes yang paling tua.

* * *

><p>"Mbok, gimana perkembangan hubungan lo sama Itachi?" tanya Iris sambil menatap sosok Agnes yang nampak loyo di meja kantin. Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang.<p>

"Kalo yang gue tahu sih, mbok Agnes masih takut ngasih kode duluan. Tau lah, Itachi-_senpai_ kan siswa teladan dan berbudi pekerti luhur. Nggak kayak mbok Nes yang labil, wakakaka."

Titi tertawa soleha seakan tak peduli dengan derita sahabatnya yang tengah frustasi dimabuk asmara.

"Jahat lo mbok Tit, gue doain lo putus sama Dei!" jerit Agnes pilu.

"Kalo menurut gue ya Nes, mending lo duluan aja yang nembak. Apalagi kayaknya Itachi juga ada rasa sama lo deh."

Agnes menggelinjang."Y-yang bener, yis?"

"Bohong tuh!" sembur Titi tak percaya.

Iris ngikik."Siapa tahu, kemarin gue nyuruh pacar gue buat menginterogasi Itachi. Santai aja Nes, Itachuii masih jomblo kayak lo jadi kemungkinan kalian buat menyatu terbuka lebar,"ujar Iris terdengar ambigu.

Titi melotot."Belum apa-apa udah pengen menyatu aja, otak kalian memang keruh."

Agnes yang mendengar kata-kata penyemangat dari sahabatnya akhirnya tersenyum lebar. Lalu tertawa nista.

"HAHAHAHA, lihat saja! Uchiha Itachi akan jadi milikku! Milikku! Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku, Itachi! Aku sudah merantai jiwa dan ragamu!"

Iris dan Titi mendadak merinding. Sepertinya Agnes kehabisan obat.

"Aku tak keberatan menjadi milikmu, Nes."

Sebuah suara berat nan dalam yang familiar mendadak membuat Agnes terpaku, diam tanpa kata. Sosok Itachi Uchiha yang tengah makan bakso kini menatapnya dengan intens. Agnes semakin menggigil saat melihat sulung Uchiha tersebut beranjak dari duduknya, dan menghampiri meja tempatnya berada. Iris dan Titi yang menyadari kondisi tersebut langsung ngeloyor pergi, meninggalkan Agnes berdua dengan Itachi.

"Katakan sekali lagi," ujar pemuda itu datar.

Agnes masih terpaku hingga tak menyadari bahwa jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat sehingga ekor mata Agnes bisa melihat dengan jelas keriput Itachi yang menjadi legenda.

"A-aku t-tak mengatakan a-apapun, _b-baka_!" Agnes mendadak cundele.

Itachi menggenggam pergelangan tangan gadis itu dengan erat membuat Agnes nyaris mendesah(?).

"Aku tahu semuanya."

Sepasang bola mata Agnes membulat."Eh?"

Itachi masih tak melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok gadis di sampingnya.

"Aku tahu kau menyukaiku. Sangat sangat sangat menyukaiku. Apa aku benar?"

Agnes Satmoko nyaris pingsan mendengarnya. Keringat dingin mulai membanjir membasahi kening dan lehernya. Rasanya ia sangat malu. Padahal selama ini Agnes dikenal tak punya rasa malu. Tapi... di hadapan Uchiha Itachi dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi? Agnes tak berdaya, seperti butiran debu.

Sadar akan ekspresi wajah Agnes yang berubah dengan air mata yang menggenangi kedua sudut matanya, Itachi melepas genggamannya dan minta maaf. Ini masih di kantin, jadi Agnes lebih memilih untuk bertahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh.

"Maaf."

Agnes menggeleng pelan. Lalu bangkit dari duduknya, meninggalkan Itachi tanpa mengatakan apapun.

.

.

.

"Lo diapain sama Itachi sampai nangis berlian kek gitu, hah?" semprot Titi sedikit tak terima melihat sahabatnya menangis.

"Lo ditolak?" tebak Iris yang tengah duduk di pangkuan pemuda bersurai merah.

"Lo gak di grepe-grepe kan, mbok?" tanya Titi yang kini asyik duduk di pangkuan pemuda berambut pirang Deidara. Sepertinya pacar Titi dan Iris multifungsi, selain berstatus sebagai kekasih juga bisa digunakan sebagai alas duduk.

"Kalo digrepe mah sudah pasti Agnes kegirangan, Tit! Ceritain cepet, mbok Nes! Itachi berbuat seronok kan?"

Sasori yang melihat pacarnya marah-marah hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Itachi nggak sebejat itu kok,"ujar Deidara, bermaksud membela teman satu genk-nya.

Agnes masih menangis. Tissu gulung yang ia ambil dari toilet secara cuma-cuma sudah habis, hanya untuk mengusap air matanya yang terus mengalir tanpa henti.

"Tadi sangat memalukan, asal kalian tahu. Itachi menggodaku hiks huhu."

"LOHH? Lo harusnya sujud syukur kan mbok akhirnya Itachi menotis perasaan lo-nghh." Titi berujar sementara Agnes bisa melihat tangan Deidara masuk ke dalam seragam sahabatnya, entah tangan itu sedang berbuat apa.

"Tapi nggak di kantin juga kali, mbok."

Iris manggut-manggut."Kalo gitu,mulai sekarang lo nge-_LINE_ Itachi aja. Ngobrol apa kek, bertukar opini, debat kusir, diskusi, dll biar lo gak salah tingkah di depan dia. Kalo komunikasi udah lancar biasanya hubungan juga bakal lancar."

"Itachi nggak punya _Line_, yis," bisik Sasori sambil menjilat kuping kekasihnya, membuat Iris menjerit kegirangan akan sentuhan lidah pacarnya yang terlatih.

"Kok kuno banget sih!" protes Titi sewot.

"Itachi nggak suka pake Android dan semacamnya. Dia lebih nyaman pake N**ia 3315," tambah Deidara.

Agnes hanya mengangguk pelan. Sebenarnya mau bilang kalo dia nggak pernah punya pulsa buat _sms_-an, karena jatah pulsa dari bokap cuma 5000 buat sebulan. Apa pake jasa burung merpati aja ya buat mengirim pesan? Agnes galau.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian Itachi menggoda Agnes di kantin. Gadis itu ingin mengutuk Itachi karena membuatnya tak fokus belajar menghadapi ujian akhir sekolah yang sebentar lagi bakal dilaksanakan. Contohnya, saat hendak belajar Biologi bab reproduksi, Agnes membayangkan hal-hal R18 antara dirinya dan Itachi. Atau saat belajar Fisika mengenai gaya dorong dan sebagainya, semua materi terkesan ambigu di otak Agnes dan ini semua salah Itachi.

"NES! Sabun bokap habis, sana beli di warung mang Nagato! Beli sepuluh sekalian. Uangnya ada di atas tivi."

Teriakan bokapnya membuat Agnes terlonjak. Buyar sudah semua imajinasi 18+ yang sedang menari di otak keruhnya. Dengan lunglai, Agnes mengambil uang dan menuju warung sembako milik mang Nagato yang berada di samping masjid.

"Mang, beli sabun sepuluh," ujar Agnes tanpa basa-basi.

"Colek apa batangan, Nes?" tanya pemuda berambut merah dengan mata cekung agak menyeramkan.

"Batang lah! Emang ada orang mandi pake sabun colek?"

Nagato terkekeh mesum."Demen batang juga ya Nes ternyata. Abang juga punya satu batang nih."

PLOK PLAKK PLAKK!

Agnes memukul Nagato dengan sapu ijuk yang kebetulan juga dijual di warung tersebut.

"Agnes?"

Agnes menghentikan aksi brutalnya memukul Nagato saat menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di sebelahnya, sosok tegap Uchiha Itachi sedang tersenyum tipis. Agnes buru-buru merapikan baju dan rok yang ia kenakan, lalu menyisir rambut kumalnya dengan jari.

"Hai, Itachi,"balas Agnes, mencoba bicara sewajar mungkin.

"Sedang apa di sini?" Itachi kepo.

"Biasa, beli sabun."

Itachi menyeringai."Hobi main sabun ya, Nes?"

Wajah Agnes memerah."B-bukan seperti itu! Itu titipan ayahku. Kau sendiri?"

"Sasuke menyuruhku membeli karet gelang."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Agnes penasaran. Dan kenapa Itachi yang berstatus sebagai kakak manut aja disuruh sama Sasuke, adiknya yang labil.

Itachi mendesah."Kau tahu kan, Sasuke maniak permainan lompat tali. Aku tadi mengganggunya, dan dia marah."

Agnes membatu. Tak disangka tingkat kelabilan Uchiha Sasuke meningkat. Diam-diam ia salut dengan Itachi, meski Sasuke labil namun Itachi tetap menyayangi adiknya secara tulus.

"Mau kuantar pulang?" tawar Itachi.

Agnes nyaris menari hula-hula di depan Itachi jika saja ia tak mampu menahan diri.

"Baiklah."

Perjalanan menuju rumah Agnes sebenarnya dekat, namun dua insan tersebut berjalan selambat siput sehingga makan waktu. Sinar cakrawala berwarna jingga menyinari wajah Agnes yang bersemu merah. Dekat sekali, pikirnya. Tubuh tinggi dan tegap milik Itachi melindunginya dari tatapan nakal preman yang mangkal di beberapa sudut jalan. Dan... entah sejak kapan tangan besar Itachi menggenggam erat telapak tangan mungilnya. Hangat.

"Maaf untuk kejadian seminggu yang lalu, Nes. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu menangis."

Wajah Agnes tertunduk, menatap tanah yang mereka pijak. "Tak apa."

"Aku menghargai perasaanmu, Nes. Maksudku, memang banyak gadis di sekolah yang mengagumiku, tapi hanya sedikit yang memiliki perasaan tulus."

Beberapa langkah lagi mereka akan sampai di depan sebuah rumah bercat pink. Agnes makin melambatkan langkahnya. Rasanya ia ingin perjalanan ini tak berujung.

"Apa kau tak keberatan jika aku menjaga perasaanmu itu, Nes?"

Sebelum sempat menjawab. Bibir Itachi sudah mendarat di bibirnya. Bungkusan sabun yang berada di genggaman tangannya terjatuh.

"Aku tak butuh jawaban. Aku harus cepat pergi. Dah!"

Agnes ingin memaki Itachi yang dengan seenak jidak menyosornya dan pergi begitu saja.

"Jadi, anakku yang polos ini sudah berani main cium di depan rumah, hah?!"

Agnes berjengit mendengar suara seram di belakangnya. Ayahnya sedang duduk di teras dengan mata melotot ke arahnya. Ya ampun, jangan bilang tadi beliau melihat Itachi menciumnya. _Kyaa_.

"A-ampun pak!"

.

.

The End

.

.

a/n : hepi basudayyyy mboook semoga lo suka sama kado dari gue ini ya sorry kalo alay dan pasaran gue udah lama ga bikin humor rasanya kaku banget huhu.


End file.
